disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Oughta Be in Toons
"I Oughta Be in Toons" is the forty-fourth episode of Bonkers. Synopsis Inside the mansion of Mickey Mouse, a mysterious figure is seen kidnapping the Mouse, who is said to have been in negotiations to sign a contract with another studio. Bonkers and Lucky are assigned with finding Mickey, with the latter being promised a promotion if they do, and they decide to start their search at Corkscrew Studios (which has been adorned appropriately to welcome Mickey). While searching through the studio, Lucky suggests that they stop searching until a ransom note is discovered, but a nearby janitor tells him that there isn't going to be any note. Bonkers recognizes the janitor as Babyface, a washed-up former child star notorious for his obnoxious ego. After Bonkers and Lucky are fruitless in the studio search, they decide to search Mickey's mansion, where they are welcomed by a large, sloven, obvious impostor of him. Bonkers already notices something foul at play, but Lucky buys the ruse and believes he's solved the case, and puts up "the Mouse" in his home for the night (as he, for some reason, doesn't want to be seen in cop-ridden Los Angeles). The next morning, Bonkers still thinks something is up and goes back to Mickey's mansion to look for clues. There, he encounters a big bulldog, who says his master will get him a big break as a knock-off of Pluto if things go according to play. Bonkers gets thrown in a supply room, where it just so happens that the real Mickey Mouse is being held prisoner in a pet carrier. The two manage to escape by pandering to the bulldog's wants and promising him a reward for the impostor's capture. Bonkers arrives at Lucky's house to tell him that the Mouse that's going to sign the contract that evening is an impostor and the two sneak into Corkscrew Studios, where they unmask the impostor as Babyface, who wants to sign the contract so he'll be a big star again. After a chase through the streets, Babyface is stopped by the bulldog and is arrested. Back at the police station, Lucky is about to be fired for failing to recognize Babyface under his obvious disguise, but Bonkers convinces the Chief that he was faking his stupidity and that knew it all the time, allowing them to keep their jobs. Bonkers Gives Lucky a pair of Mickey Mouse Ears Hat a Gift From Mickey Himself Lucky Says he'll give it to Marilyn However after Bonkers Leaves Lucky puts the Ears on and Smiles Home video releases ; VHS * Bonkers: I Oughta Be in Toons Trivia *Despite his voice being heard throughout, Mickey Mouse himself does not physically appear onscreen, nor is he mentioned by name. He is only being heard from inside the carrier or from offscreen, though his silhouette is seen near the beginning. ** In the Italian and Russian dubs of the episode, however, Mickey (known as "Topolino" in Italy) is mentioned by name by some of the characters in the episode, with his name even being used is in the Italian title. *The title may be a pun on the title of the 1934 song "I Oughta Be In Pictures" *Bonkers Mentions The Rescue Rangers *Pluto is mentioned but not by name Gallery Promotional Images I Oughta Be in Toons VHS.jpg|The cover to the VHS release Screenshots I Oughta Be in Toons - Italian Title .png|Italian Title I Oughta Be in Toons - Russian Title.png|Russian Title I Oughta Be in Toons - Mickey's Manison during Night.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-14h33m36s701.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-14h33m59s555.png I Oughta Be in Toons - Police Department.png I Oughta Be in Toons - The Rat.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-14h35m36s569.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-14h36m59s250.png|"Got any piquels, Pickle?" Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-14h39m01s332.png I Oughta Be in Toons - Mickey's Manison during Day.png|The kidnapped victim's Mansion BonkersMickeycage.png|Bonkers with the kidnapped victim I Oughta Be in Toons - Bonkers can't belive 1.png I Oughta Be in Toons - Goofy Cameo.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-14h29m57s974.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-14h30m07s126.png Category:Bonkers episodes Category:Television episodes